Con madurez
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Traducción. 20 hechos acerca de la relación entre Halle y Mello.


**Con madurez**

1. Se conocieron en un bar al que se suponía que Mello no tenía acceso. Pero¿Qué no haría para encontrar a Kira? Lo mismo se aplicó para la cacería de posibles informantes. Querían interrogar al mismo sujeto, Halle seduciendo y Mello golpeando. Cuando el lápiz labial tocó el barril de su pistola, se miraron, comprometidos.

2. Una vez que obtuvieron los rumores que buscaban, Halle se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo fijamente. Pelo rubio, gran cicatriz, el cuerpo demacrado de un mocoso de cinco años.

-¿Te apetece cenar¿En mi casa?

3. Se dirigieron hacia allá. Halle quería agradecerle de ese modo. Colocó la cena frente a él, que tomó un bocado y luego volvió a atacar su barra de chocolate.

-¿No te gustó¿Está malo?

-Sabía muy bien, pero el sabor del chocolate es mucho mejor.

4. Mello se dio cuenta de que el Postre Rosado Número 32 era mejor que cualquier dulce.

5. Fue toda la noche en la cama de Halle. Piel contra piel, boca sobre boca, corazones que galopan, uñas enterradas en la carne del otro.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré veinte dentro de unos días.

6. Se despierta mucho más temprano que ella. Halle abrió los ojos alrededor de las diez de la mañana siguiente y entró en su cocina a los tropezones, con una camiseta de talla extra grande. Mello ya tenía el café preparado y estaba desayunando un muffin de los que todavía quedaban de la semana pasada. Le preguntó si era un ave madrugadora y sólo atinó a reír, sombrío.

7. Volvió al apartamento y Matt le acorraló para preguntarle de quién se había enamorado.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?

A penas y miró por encima de su videojuego, para contestarle secamente:

-Te llevas todo por delante, como si estuvieras borracho y traes la cara de un imbécil que recién prueba drogas. Estúpido.

8.-Buenos días.

Halle se puso roja cuando Gevanni la saludó al comienzo de la jornada. Se atragantó con un trozo de dona y sólo alcanzó a balbucear incongruencias. Casi le confunde con otra persona.

9. Llovía la noche siguiente, cuando se encontraron en su pórtico.

Cuando se encontraron en su portal a la noche siguiente, estaba lloviendo.

-¿Dejarías que durmiera aquí? Matt me sacó a patadas.

10. Le da chocolate caliente y galletas.

-¿Quién es ese tal Matt¿Tu hermano mayor?-

-Casi como si lo fuera. Cuando lo conocí teníamos cuatro años. -

-¿Y por qué te echó? -

-¿Eres mi madre o qué¡No estamos en un maldito interrogatorio! -

Halle entendió lo que sucedía lejos de esa cena fuera de lugar.

-Por la forma en que actúo, pareciera que sí.-

La crueldad resplandeció en su mirada y se traspasó a sus palabras.

11. Al final no le dijo nunca el verdadero motivo de que Matt lo pateara.

12. Halle se tomó el resto del día libre para llevar a Mello a beber. Estaba deprimido por la separación. No salieron hasta que fue muy tarde.

13. Mello tenía una identificación falsa que le permitía moverse por esa clase de zonas.

La segunda vez que pasó el mozo, Halle le advirtió que lo arrestaría si volvía a usarla. Él puntualizó que no estaba en horas de trabajo y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pasar un buen rato con un compañero de bebida si deseaba hacerlo.

Hal protestó hasta que llegó su segunda botella de vodka.

14. Se fueron de ese bar alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Una vez afuera, compraron otras tres botellas de bebida y unas cuantas barras de chocolate.

-Te gusta mucho el vodka¿Verdad, querido Mello? -

-..Es parte de mi herencia¿Sabes? -

-¿Tienes una de esas? -

-Como una cuarta parte de ruso o algo por el estilo… -

15. Tuvieron sexo esa noche, ebrios como la puta madre.

16. Cuando Hal despertó, Mello estaba mirándola en la oscuridad. Lo mejor en ese momento, lo más apropiado, era decirle que lo amaba.

-…  
-Ahora te toca a ti decirme lo mismo. -

-¿Y si es mentira?-Dolía, pero se le ocurrió cómo llegar a un arreglo. -

-Eso no importa, si al fin y al cabo estamos ebrios y en la misma cama. -

-Vale. Te quiero. ¿Satisfecha? -

-Mhhh… -

17. Halle dejó que Mello la apuntara a la cabeza mientras que le guiaba al cuartel general. Al llegar al automóvil tardó en encenderlo, sin embargo.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo haces? -

-Me recuerdo a mí misma que sólo me estuviste usando, para que no sea tan doloroso. -

18. Cuando le dijeron a Halle que Mello había muerto, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y pensar que era una gran pena. Al llegar a su casa, lloró hasta quedarse dormida y aún después, se levantó, se vistió y fue a una cantina, donde arrasó con el vodka.

19. Halle estaba enamorada de Mello y se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en el que

sus labios tocaron el frío metal de la pistola.

20. Mello no supo que la amaba hasta que la Iglesia comenzó a derrumbarse entre las llamas.

**Autor original:** **akaihikari**

**Beta: Isabel A**meban.

**Cut:** Ella cree que la pareja es amor. En especial cuando Matt es desplazado (?) Y que conste que le hago al yaoi también u.u


End file.
